the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Globe Awards
| network = NBC | website = }} The Golden Globe Awards are accolades bestowed by the 93 members of the Hollywood Foreign Press Association beginning in January 1944, recognizing excellence in film and television, both domestic and foreign. The annual ceremony at which the awards are presented, is a major part of the film industry's awards season, which culminates each year in the Academy Awards. The eligibility period for the Golden Globes corresponds to the calendar year (i.e. January 1 through December 31). The 76th Golden Globe Awards, honoring the best in film and television in 2018, were held on January 6, 2019. The 77th Golden Globe Awards will take place on January 5, 2020. History The 1st Golden Globe Awards, honoring the best achievements in 1943 filmmaking, were held in January 1944, at the 20th Century-Fox studios. Subsequent ceremonies were held at various venues throughout the next decade, including the Beverly Hills Hotel and the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel. In 1950, the Hollywood Foreign Press Association made the decision to establish a special honorary award to recognize outstanding contributions to the entertainment industry. Recognizing its subject as an international figure within the entertainment industry, the first award was presented to director and producer, Cecil B. DeMille. The official name of the award thus became the Cecil B. DeMille Award. Beginning in 1963, the trophies commenced to be handed out by one or more persons (exclusively female at first) referred to as "Miss Golden Globe", a title renamed on January 5, 2018 to "Golden Globe Ambassador". The holders of the position were, traditionally, the daughters or sometimes the sons of a celebrity, and as a point of pride, these often continued to be contested among celebrity parents. In 2009, the Golden Globe statuette was redesigned (but not for the first time in its history). The New York firm Society Awards collaborated for a year with the Hollywood Foreign Press Association to produce a statuette that included a unique marble and enhanced the statuette's quality and gold content. It was unveiled at a press conference at the Beverly Hilton prior to the show. Revenues generated from the annual ceremony have enabled the Hollywood Foreign Press Association to donate millions of dollars to entertainment-related charities, as well as funding scholarships and other programs for future film and television professionals. The most prominent beneficiary is the Young Artist Awards, presented annually by the Young Artist Foundation, established in 1978 by Hollywood Foreign Press member Maureen Dragone, to recognize and award excellence of young Hollywood performers under the age of 21 and to provide scholarships for young artists who may be physically or financially challenged. Rules Eligibility The qualifying eligibility period for all nominations is the calendar year from January 1 through December 31. Voice-over performances and cameo appearances in which persons play themselves are disqualified from all of the film and TV acting categories. Films must be at least 70 minutes and released for at least a seven-day run in the Greater Los Angeles area, starting prior to midnight on December 31. Films can be released in theaters, on pay-per-view, or by digital delivery. For the Best Foreign Language Film category, films do not need to be released in the United States. At least 51 percent of the dialogue must be in a language other than English, and they must first be released in their country of origin during a 14-month period from November 1 to December 31 prior to the Awards. However, if a film was not released in its country of origin due to censorship, it can still qualify if it had a one-week release in the United States during the qualifying calendar year. There is no limit to the number of submitted films from a given country. A TV program must air in the United States between the prime time hours of 8:00 p.m. and 11:00 p.m (or 7:00 p.m. and 11:00 p.m on Sundays). A show can air on broadcast television, on basic or premium cable, or by digital delivery; it does not qualify if it is only on pay-per-view or via digital delivery of film. Also, a TV show must either be made in the United States or be a co-production financially and creatively between an American and a foreign production company. Furthermore, reality and non-scripted shows are disqualified. For a television film, it cannot be entered in both the film and TV categories, and instead should be entered based on its original release format. If it was first aired on American television, then it can be entered into the TV categories. If it was released in theaters or on pay-per-view, then it should instead be entered into the film categories. A film festival showing does not count towards disqualifying what would otherwise be a TV program. Actors in a TV series must appear in at least six episodes during the qualifying calendar year. Actors in a TV film or miniseries must appear in at least five percent of the time in that TV film or miniseries. Screening requirements Active HFPA members need to be invited to an official screening of each eligible film directly by its respective distributor or publicist. The screening must take place in the Greater Los Angeles area, either before the film's release or up to one week afterwards. The screening can be a regular screening in a theater with the public or a press screening; it does not need to be an HFPA member-only event. The screening must also be cleared with the Motion Picture Association of America so there are not scheduling conflicts with other official screenings. For TV programs, they must merely be available to be seen by HFPA members in any common format, including the original TV broadcast. Nominations and voting Entry forms for films need to be received by the HFPA within ten days of the official screening. TV programs should be submitted "as early as possible" before the deadline. As part of their regular journalistic jobs, active HFPA members will participate in covering the press conferences, and interviewing cast members, of selected films and TV programs. The film press conferences need to take place either before the film's release in the Greater Los Angeles area or up to one week afterwards. Ballots to select the nominations are sent to HFPA members in November, along with a "Reminder List" of eligible film and TV programs. Each HFPA member then votes for their top five choices in each category, numbering them 5 to 1, with 5 being their top choice. The nominees in each category are then the five selections that receive the most votes. The ranked voting is only used to break ties, with number 5 worth 5 points, number 4 worth 4 points, and so on. After the nominations are announced in mid-December, HFPA members receive the final ballots. The winner in each category is selected from among the nominees by plurality voting. In case of a tie, the winner is the one that had the most votes on the nomination ballot. Ceremony The broadcast of the Golden Globe Awards, telecast to 167 countries worldwide, generally ranks as the third most-watched awards show each year, behind only the Oscars and the Grammy Awards. Since 2010, it was televised live in all United States time zones. Until Ricky Gervais hosted in 2010, the award ceremony was one of two major Hollywood award ceremonies (the other being the Screen Actors Guild Awards) that did not have a regular host; every year a different presenter introduced the ceremony at the beginning of the broadcast. Gervais returned to host the 68th and 69th Golden Globe Awards the next two years. Tina Fey and Amy Poehler hosted the 70th, 71st and 72nd Golden Globe Awards in 2013 through 2015. The Golden Globe Awards' theme song, which debuted in 2012, was written by Japanese musician and songwriter Yoshiki Hayashi. Since 1993, Dick Clark Productions has produced the ceremony with NBC as broadcaster; its involvement came at a time of instability for the Golden Globes, including reduced credibility and having lost its contract with CBS (the interim period saw it contract with cable network TBS to air the ceremony). Enthusiastic over Clark's commitment, the HFPA's contract contained an unusual provision granting Dick Clark Productions the role of producer in perpetuity, as long as it continued to maintain a broadcast rights deal for the ceremony with NBC. In 2010, Dick Clark Productions reached an extension with NBC through 2018. However, the deal was negotiated without the HFPA's knowledge. The HFPA sued DCP over the deal, as well as claims that the company was attempting to sell digital rights that it did not hold; the HFPA had wanted a new contract that would grant them a larger share of revenue from the telecast. In April 2012, judge Howard Matz upheld the NBC perpetuity clause and ruled in favor of DCP, noting that the HFPA had a history of "unbusiness-like displays of misplaced priorities" and "succumbing to bouts of pronounced turmoil and personal feuds", in contrast to DCP, which had been "represented by one experienced executive who was adept at dealing fairly and effectively with the often amateurish conduct of HFPA." Matz pointed out examples of the HFPA's enthusiasm over the relationship and their desire to "not get cancelled", such as having disregarded its own bylaws by approving an extension in 2001 without a formal vote. The case was taken to the Ninth Circuit Court of Appeals. In 2014, Dick Clark Productions and the HFPA reached a settlement; details were not released, but DCP committed to continue its role as producer through at least the end of its current contract with NBC, and to work with the HFPA to "expand the brand with unique and exciting entertainment experiences". NBC held a right of first refusal to renew its contract beyond 2018, but bidding was to be open to other broadcasters; in September 2018, NBC agreed to renew its rights to the Golden Globes through 2027, maintaining the current broadcast arrangement and the involvement of Dick Clark Productions. 2008 disruption Due to threats of writers picketing the event as part of the ongoing Writers Guild of America strike, the 65th Golden Globe Awards ceremony was cancelled and replaced by an hour-long press conference to announce the winners. To replace the ceremony, NBC aired the two-hour Dateline special Going for Gold (originally scheduled as counterprogramming for an NFL playoff game the previous night). While NBC was initially intended to be the exclusive broadcaster of the press conference, the HFPA ultimately allowed other broadcasters to air it. The decision prompted broadcasts from CNN, as well as E! and TV Guide Network (who aired pre- and post-show analysis, downsized from their typical red carpet coverage of major awards shows). Ultimately, NBC did not air the live, 32-minute press conference, and instead aired an hour-long NBC News special where Access Hollywood hosts Billy Bush and Nancy O'Dell relayed the results over an hour with commercials. Categories Motion picture awards * Best Motion Picture – Drama: since 1943 (separated in 1951) * Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy: since 1951 * Best Motion Picture – Foreign Language: since 1948 * Best Motion Picture – Animated: since 2006 * Best Director – Motion Picture: since 1943 * Best Actor – Motion Picture Drama: since 1943 (separated in 1951) * Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy: since 1951 * Best Actress – Motion Picture Drama: since 1943 (separated in 1951) * Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy: since 1951 * Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture: since 1943 * Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture: since 1943 * Best Screenplay – Motion Picture: since 1947 * Best Original Score – Motion Picture: since 1947 * Best Original Song – Motion Picture: since 1961 * Cecil B. DeMille Award for Lifetime Achievement in Motion Pictures: since 1951 Television awards * Best Television Series – Drama: since 1962 * Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy: since 1962 * Best Miniseries or Television Film: since 1971 * Best Actor – Television Series Drama: since 1961 * Best Actor – Television Series Musical or Comedy: since 1961 * Best Actor – Miniseries or Television Film: since 1981 * Best Actress – Television Series Drama: since 1961 * Best Actress – Television Series Musical or Comedy: since 1961 * Best Actress – Miniseries or Television Film: since 1981 * Best Supporting Actor – Series, Miniseries or Television Film: since 1970 * Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries or Television Film: since 1970 * Carol Burnett Award for Lifetime Achievement in Television: since 2019 Retired awards * Best Documentary Film • Awarded from 1972 to 1976 * Best English-Language Foreign Film • Awarded from 1957 to 1973 * New Star of the Year – Actor • Awarded from 1948 to 1983 * New Star of the Year – Actress • Awarded from 1948 to 1983 * Henrietta Award (World Film Favorite – Female) • Awarded from 1950 to 1979 * Henrietta Award (World Film Favorite – Male) • Awarded from 1950 to 1979 * Best Film Promoting International Understanding • Awarded from 1945 to 1963 * Golden Globe Award for Best Cinematography • Awarded from 1948 to 1953, in 1955 and in 1963. Superlatives Acting In acting categories, Meryl Streep holds the record for the most competitive Golden Globe wins with eight, while including her bestowment of the honorary Cecil B. DeMille Award she has nine wins. Including honorary awards, such as the Henrietta Award, World Film Favorite Actor/Actress Award, or Cecil B. DeMille Award, Barbra Streisand tied this record with nine. Additionally, Streisand won for composing the song Evergreen (Love Theme from A Star Is Born), producing the Best Picture (Comedy/Musical) (A Star Is Born in the ceremony held in 1977), and directing Yentl in 1984. Alan Alda, Angela Lansbury, Shirley MacLaine and Jack Nicholson have six awards each. Behind them are Ed Asner, Carol Burnett, Jessica Lange and Rosalind Russell with five wins. At the 46th Golden Globe Awards an anomaly occurred: a three-way tie for Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Drama (Jodie Foster for The Accused, Shirley MacLaine for Madame Sousatzka, and Sigourney Weaver for Gorillas in the Mist). Most nominations Meryl Streep also holds the record for most nominations with 31 (as of the 2017 nominations) and John Williams is second with 26. Jessica Lange is the second actress with the most nominations at 16 nominations. Directing In the category for Best Director, Elia Kazan leads with four wins, followed by Clint Eastwood, Oliver Stone, Miloš Forman, David Lean and Martin Scorsese with three wins each. Steven Spielberg holds the record for most nominations with twelve (as of the 2017 nominations). Francis Ford Coppola, Clint Eastwood and Steven Soderbergh are the only directors to receive two nominations in the same year. As of the 75th Golden Globe Awards, Barbra Streisand is the only woman to have won an award for best director; she won for Yentl in 1983. Other *'Two Acting Wins in Same Year' *:Only four people have won two acting awards in the same year: **Sigourney Weaver (1989) ***Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Drama, Gorillas in the Mist ***Best Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture, Working Girl **Joan Plowright (1993) ***Best Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture, Enchanted April ***Best Supporting Actress in a Series, Miniseries or TV Film, Stalin **Helen Mirren (2007) ***Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Drama, The Queen ***Best Actress in a Miniseries or Television Film, Elizabeth I **Kate Winslet (2009) ***Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Drama, Revolutionary Road ***Best Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture, The Reader * Most awards won by a single film ** One film has won seven Golden Globe Awards. *** La La Land (2016) ** Two films have won six Golden Globe Awards. *** One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975) *** Midnight Express (1978) ** Four films have won five Golden Globe Awards. *** Doctor Zhivago (1965) *** Love Story (1970) *** The Godfather (1972) *** A Star Is Born (1976) * Most nominations received by a single film ** Nashville, with nine nominations * Highest Sweep (Winning every nominated category) ** La La Land won all seven Golden Globes that it was nominated for. ** One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest won all six of its nominations. ** Both Doctor Zhivago and A Star Is Born won all five that they were respectively nominated for. * Most nominations without winning an award ** Motion Picture: Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?, Foul Play and The Godfather Part III, all with seven nominations. ** Television: Will & Grace with 30 nominations (as of the 76th Golden Globe Awards). * Youngest person to win an award ** Ricky Schroder winning New Star of the Year – Actor in 1980 (9 years old). * Oldest person to win an award ** Ennio Morricone winning Best Original Score for The Hateful Eight (87 years old). Records Film Actors with multiple awards for motion picture performances } | Moonstruck (C/M, 1987) | Silkwood (1983) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | Tender Mercies (D, 1983) | Apocalypse Now (1979) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | On the Riviera (C/M, 1951) Me and the Colonel (C/M, 1958) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | | The Picture of Dorian Gray (1945) The Manchurian Candidate (1962) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | Cinderella Liberty (D, 1973) The Goodbye Girl (C/M, 1977) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | Arthur (C/M, 1981) Micki & Maude (C/M, 1984) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | Black Swan (D, 2010) | Closer (2004) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | Romancing the Stone (C/M, 1984) Prizzi's Honor (C/M, 1985) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 4 |- | | | Five Easy Pieces (1970) The Great Gatsby (1974) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 3 |- | | The Color Purple (D, 1985) | Ghost (1990) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 3 |- | | | Inside Daisy Clover (1965) Rosemary's Baby (1968) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 3 |- | | The Moon Is Blue (C/M, 1953) Separate Tables (D, 1958) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 3 |- | | The Player (C/M, 1992) | Mystic River (2003) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 3 |- | | Pal Joey (C/M, 1957) | From Here to Eternity (1953) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 3 |- | | | Inglourious Basterds (2009) Django Unchained (2012) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 3 |- | | | The Sand Pebbles (1966) Doctor Dolittle (1967) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | | Miracle on 34th Street (1947) Mister 880 (1950) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | With a Song in My Heart (C/M, 1952) I Want to Live! (D, 1958) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | The Country Girl (D, 1954) | Mogambo (1953) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | | Tucker: The Man and His Dream (1988) Ed Wood (1994) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | | Mrs. Parkington (1944) Hush… Hush, Sweet Charlotte (1964) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | | The Barefoot Contessa (1954) Seven Days in May (1964) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | Georgy Girl (C/M, 1966) | Gods and Monsters (1998) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | Doctor Zhivago (D, 1965) | Lawrence of Arabia (1962) | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | Boys Don't Cry (D, 1999) Million Dollar Baby (D, 2004) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |- | | Johnny Belinda (1948) The Blue Veil (D, 1951) | | style="text-align:center;"| 2 | style="text-align:center;"| 2 |} Notes: * D''' - indicates a winning role in drama categories * '''C/M - indicates a winning role in comedy or musical categories. Actors with five or more nominations for motion picture performances Television Actors with multiple awards for television performances Notes: * D''' - indicates a winning role in drama categories * '''C/M - indicates a winning role in comedy or musical categories. * M/T - indicates a winning role in miniseries or television film categories. Actors with five or more nominations for performances on television Criticism 1968–1974 NBC broadcast ban The HFPA has had a lucrative contract with NBC for decades, which began broadcasting the award ceremony locally in Los Angeles in 1958, then nationally in 1964. However, in 1968, the Federal Communications Commission claimed the show "misled the public as to how the winners were determined" (allegations included that winners were determined by lobby; to motivate winners to show up to the awards ceremony winners were informed if they did not attend another winner would be named). The FCC admonished NBC for participating in the scandal. Subsequently, NBC refused to broadcast the ceremony from 1968 until after 1974. [http://www.tbd.com/articles/2011/01/in-defense-of-the-golden-globes-45167.html TBD Golden Globes 2011: Why you should care By Ryan Kearney January 14, 2011] In 1968, the Federal Communications Commission accused the HFPA of misleading the public, alleging that Globe winners were determined by lobby rather than blind poll. NBC subsequently pulled the awards ceremony from its broadcast until 1974. Pia Zadora awarded "New Star of the Year in a Motion Picture" in 1982 In 1982, Pia Zadora won a Golden Globe in the category "New Star of the Year in a Motion Picture – Female" for her performance in Butterfly, over such competition as Elizabeth McGovern (Ragtime) and Kathleen Turner (Body Heat).Golden Globes, USA (1982) IMDb Accusations were made that the Foreign Press Association members had been bought off. Zadora's husband, multimillionaire Meshulam Riklis, flew voting members to his casino, the Riviera Hotel in Las Vegas, which gave the appearance that they voted for Zadora to repay this. Riklis also invited voting members to his house for a lavish lunch and a showing of the film. He also spent a great deal on advertising. Furthermore, Zadora had made her film debut some 17 years earlier as a child performer in Santa Claus Conquers the Martians. ''The Tourist'' for Best Musical/Comedy nominations in 2011 The nominations for the 2011 Golden Globes drew initial skepticism, as the Hollywood Foreign Press Association nominated The Tourist in its Best Musical/Comedy category, although it was originally advertised as a spy thriller, and also one of the most panned films of the season with host, Ricky Gervais, even jokingly asking the main star of the film, Johnny Depp, if he had seen it. Rumors then surfaced that Sony, the distributor of The Tourist, had influenced Globes voters with an all-expenses-paid trip to Las Vegas, culminating in a concert by Cher. See also * List of Golden Globe Awards ceremonies * List of Golden Globe Award winning films * List of Golden Globe Award winners * List of prizes, medals, and other awards * Young Artist Award References External links * Official Golden Globes website * Awards listing at the Internet Movie Database * Awards listing at Official Golden Globes website Category:American film awards Category:American television awards Category:Awards established in 1944 Category:Golden Globe Awards Category:Hollywood history and culture Category:NBC network shows Category:TBS (U.S. TV channel) programs Category:Television series by Dick Clark Productions